


Long Time No See (Male!Hinata x Reader one-shot)

by rozenheim



Category: Yanderella
Genre: Charon - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozenheim/pseuds/rozenheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a while since you last saw your old friend Hinata. He had moved to Tokyo when you were young, leaving you and Honoka behind. But one day during summer break, he comes back. What will happen then? (Tw: Dark themes; I.E: Blood, gore, etc.) (Follows the story of Yanderella, though may be shortened.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time No See (Male!Hinata x Reader one-shot)

The hot summer sun was beating down on your house. You, of course, were peacefully sleeping the day away while your mother was at work. You softly snored and rolled onto your side, but were awoken but a familiar male figure. He had reddish-pink hair with eyes to match, a brown coat, a plain white shirt underneath, a black belt, grey pants, black shoes, and a pair of dog tags around his neck. The right side of his head had a few strands of hair tied together with some bandage and almost the same with the long ponytail in the back. "Ah, you're finally up!" He said, smiling warmly. "Good morning."  
  
"What're you doing in my room, Honoka?" You asked, sitting up and groggily rubbing your eyes.  
  
"Huh? Don't you remember?" The male seemed surprised. "Our old friend, Hinata, is coming back today! You remember him, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do!"   
  
"Good! Now get your lazy butt out of bed! He should be arriving at the station downtown."  
  
You slowly crawled out of your comfortable bed and towards the bathroom, just to get yourself ready. After about twenty minutes, you already had your clothes for the day picked out and your teeth brushed, but at this time Honoka was growing impatient. "I'm dying of old age!" He whined, collasping onto your bed. You only rolled your eyes at him, finally getting done straightening and styling your hair. You two then quickly headed towards the station. You awkwardly stood amongst the crowd of people at the station, occasionally looking around to make sure you haven't lost Honoka. "Here we go!" He happily said, pulling you along towards Hinata's train stop. The metallic machine pulled to stop with a short screech and opened its doors, causing numerous amounts of people to clammer out. "Ngh... Geez, what a bad time to have to use the bathroom!" Honoka grumbled in a croaky tone. "I'll be right back, alright, (Y/N)?" You nodded and watched the taller male rush off to the restrooms, forcing you to stand in the crowd alone like a misplaced lamppost.  
  
You deeply sighed and walked over to a bench to sit down, but you then saw a flash of familar sky blue hair out of the corner of your eye. You quickly turned out to see what you were dealing with here. There Hinata was, walking out of the train with a single suitcase in his right hand. He was wearing a white tailcoat that went just below his knees, a dark grey shirt and black tie underneath, white pants, and black shoes. He also had a small blue rose pin on the left side of his coat. Hinata worriedly looked around for a moment until he finally caught sight of you. "Ah...!" He made his way through the crowd, saying "Excuse me" or "Sorry" a few times before getting to you. "(Y/N)? Could it really be you?"   
  
"Er..." You awkwardly scratched your cheek with your finger. "Yeah?"  
  
"It is! It's (Y/N)~! It's me, Hinata! Do you remember me? I transferred away during elementary school... I used to play with you and Honoka all the time!"   
  
"Oh, right... You did, didn't you?"  
  
"Ehehehe. Did I surprise you?"  
  
"Um, a little."  
  
"I've returned! Finally, back to this town... It sure is nostalgic."  
  
You nervously looked down at your shoes, not knowing what to say. It was like that for a few minutes until Hinata tilted your chin up. "(Y/N)..." His voice was practically as smooth as silk. "I was finally able to see you... I've been wanting to see you this whole time." You could feel your cheeks heat up at his words. "R-Really?"  
  
"Ehehe. It's... been a while, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess it has."  
  
Hinata gave you an alluring smile. "I am your groom."   
  
You jolted up and your eyes widened. "My what?!"  
  
"...I am the prince fated to be your groom! I hope... You can cast a spell on me."  
  
You darted your eyes back and forth; Not sure what to say at all and wondering where Honoka was. In that moment, Hinata brought his lips closer to yours and lowered his voice to a soft whisper. "Hey, (Y/N)... Do you want to know why I came back here?" You gulped and gave him a slight nod.   
  
"I'll tell you just this once. Just keep it secret, okay? ...I came here to meet my princess."  
  
"Heeeeeyyyyy!" Suddenly, a fury of stomps came towards you and Hinata. Honoka came up and gently pushed Hinata away. "Just what do you think you're doing, man!" He barked. "Get away from (Y/N), you perv!" He then punched side of his arm. "Hey nooooow! H-Honoka! Violence is a no-no!" Hinata whined in a orotone voice.   
The reddish-pink haired male grumbled for a second before putting an inviting smile on his face. "It's great to see you again, Hinata. It almost feels like forever!" As the two boys caught up, it almost made you feel at ease. You were finally able to see your old childhood friends talk and laugh like the other hadn't moved at all.  
  
\------  
  
A few hours after picking up Hinata from the station, you three visited the spot where your old secret base was, went out and got hamburgers, and even stopped of the manga store. "Waaaah, this manga is so sad!" Hinata cried whilst burying his face into his book. Honoka raised an eyebrow slightly tilted his head. "What's it about?"   
  
"Ehh, it's about this guy falling in love with two different girls. It's really sad."  
  
"You should have (Y/N) read it. They're a huge cry baby."  
  
"Yeah, (Y/N)'s a gentle person!"   
  
You angrily grunted and crossed your arms. "No, I'm not!" After you said that, Honoka and Hinata both burst out laughing. "Sure, (Y/N), sure!" Honoka replied in between chuckles. Letting out an annoyed sigh, you stomped off to the bathroom to get some peace and quiet. Subsequently, Hinata and Honoka have finally recovered from their laughing fits. Hinata started reading his book again, but softly sighed and closed it. "Hm..." Honoka knew something was bugging his friend so he put a reassuring hand on the other male's shoulder. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking."  
  
"Are you sure? I don't mean to pry, but..."  
  
Hinata only shook his head and lovingly looked down the hall where you ran off to. "I just... I've been thinking about confessing to (Y/N)."  
  
Honoka was taken back by this, a disheartened look appearing on his face. "O-Oh, that's... That's great!"  
  
"Will you support me?"  
  
"...Yeah, of course I will!"  
  
"Hmm, thank you Honoka. Wish me luck!"  
  
"R-Right."  
  
Meanwhile, you leaned up against the sink and checked yourself before going out. You deeply sighed, opening up the bathroom door and walking back to Honoka and Hinata. "Oh, (Y/N)'s coming back!" You heard Hinata exclaim. You gave both him and Honoka a cheery grin. "You two ready to go?" They both nodded, though Honoka seemed a little different from his usual self.  
  
\-------  
  
It was close to midnight as you slept like a log in your bed. Your soft snores filled the room and cut through the existing silence. Suddenly, your cellphone started to ring, almost vibrating itself off of your nightstand. You groggily opened your eyes and rolled onto your side, smacking your phone with your hand. Letting out a groan, you sat up and answered it. "Hello...?" You sleepily mumbled. "(Y/N), come down to the pier." It was Honoka; You didn't even bother to ask why he was awake. "It's really important."  
  
"What? Why? Did something happen?"  
  
"No, just get here as soon as possible."   
  
"Um... Okay?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
And like that, he hung up. You stared at your phone, a disgruntled look on your face. You sighed and climbed out of bed, making your way to the door without grabbing your coat.   
  
You hurriedly ran along the sidewalk, occasionally looking back to make sure nothing was following you. Upon reaching the pier, you were completely out of breath. Honoka was leaning against the metal railing and staring off into the sea, paying no attention to you at all. You stood next to him and gave him a peeved nudge. He let out what seemed like a "hm?" and turned to look at you. "Geez, there you are. I thought you fell asleep on me!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I doubt I could've fallen back to sleep anyway."   
  
"Hm, anyway... Just take them." Honoka then pulled two chocolate chip cookies out of his coat pocket and handed them to you.  
  
"Er... What're these for?"  
  
"I just want you to have them! Don't you remember that I helped your mom help make them when we were kids?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Now, what did you want to say that was so important?"  
  
Upon hearing that, the male's cheeks turned a faint pink. "E-Er, that, um..."  
  
You gave him an interested look and raised one eyebrow. "Well?"  
  
In that moment, Honoka softly placed a hand on your cheek. "(Y/N), I-I... I love you."   
  
Your eyes widened; Completely bewildered and unsure what to do, you calmly removed his hand from your face and hugged him tightly. "You idiot." You joked. Honoka softly chuckled and patted your head. "C'mon, its late. I'll walk you home." You happily nodded and started walking home, with one of your friend's arms wrapped around your waist. Though you couldn't stop smiling, you had this strange bad feeling in your stomach.  _Am I really doing the right thing...?_  
  
\------  
  
Honoka sat on a lone bench by a lamppost in the empty park, staring into a small rain puddle by his feet. "I shouldn't be doing this." He muttered. "I know Hinata loves (Y/N), but I love them too." "What're you? Stupid?" A dark voice hissed.  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"Me."  
  
Honoka turned his gaze towards his reflection in the puddle. "My reflections... talking to me?"  
  
"Yeah, and it's obvious that you want (Y/N) more."  
  
"But Hinata said he'd confess to her and I'd cheer him on!"  
  
"That's a damn dirty lie, and you know it."  
  
"B-But..."  
  
"Look, (Y/N) chose you. Not Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes. They chose to get up and meet you. They like you as much as you like them."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's true."  
  
"Now you're getting the picture."  
  
"Yeah... (Y/N) chose me over Hinata. Now how do I tell him..?"  
  
"Don't. Let him find out on his own."  
  
\------  
  
The next morning, Honoka invited you over to his house. He hadn't said anything to Hinata and his parents were out; You basically had the house to yourselves. You and Honoka sat on his bed in awkward silence. The mood was sort of.. Like _that_. Before you can say anything, Honoka gently pushed you onto the bed, his cheeks turning a dark crimson. You blushed as well, but also at the same time wanted to kick him right where it hurts. In that event, you let out a soft huff and forced him to roll over, now having him be the one on his back. His eyes turned a smoky magenta color as he realised the position he was in. "Go ahead, (Y/N). Do whatever you want." He growled. You softly bit your lip and took off his coat first, throwing it aside. His shirt quickly followed, but his dog tags stayed.   
  
You intently stared at Honoka's pants and looked up at the reddish-pink haired male; His cheeks were red as well, but he had a mischiveous smirk plastered on his lips. You took a deep breath and began working on his pants, but before you could you could even unbutton them, something hard hit the back of your head, causing you to black out.  
  
"(Y/N)..."  
  
"Come ooonnn!"  
  
"(Y/N), wake up! Sleepyhead!"  
  
You slowly opened your eyes to see Hinata sitting with his legs crossed on the side of the bed. "Ah...! (Y/N)!" He beamed before leaning down and softly kissing your forehead. "Good morning~." You shook your head and covered up your blush with the blanket. "Why're you in my room?"  
  
"Eh? You don't remember? I e-mailed you about it the other day!"  
  
"Er.. What was it?"  
  
"We were supposed to go on a date today! You were taking a long time to show up, so I decided to visit!"  
  
"Oh really? Sorry, Hinata."  
  
"It's okay, (Y/N). Oh, by the way, I still haven't given you a proper good morning kiss!"  
  
Hinata then lovingly kissed you, gently cupping your face with his hands. You were shocked at first, but when you looked behind him almost made your heart stop. Honoka was hanging by his hands with ropes tied to the ceiling in nothing but his boxers; There were multiple cuts all over his body, especially the huge gash on his stomach, where his internal organs were scooped out and shown off for all to see. "UWAAAAAAAAH!" You screamed. You roughly pushed Hinata away and ran as fast as you could out the door. Hinata watched you run away with a devious grin on his face before grabbing the blood-covered katana next to Honoka's corpse off of the ground.   
  
You ran past the park, the old secret base, and even out of town, but Hinata continued to follow you. You were practically gasping for air while his breathing was perfectly normal. "Aha! This game of tag is fun, (Y/N)~!" He laughed. As you ran, it seemed like you were being lead to less populated areas; Areas that were mostly fields or trees. You ran for what seemed like hours and could feel your legs start to give out beneath you.  _No, dammit! I have to get away from this crazy bastard!_ You thought, glaring at the ground. You were so focused on your legs giving out, that you didn't notice the rock in your path and tripped over it. You rolled down a small hill and upon stopping, sat up and held your right ankle.  _Fuck! D-Did I sprain it or something?!_  
  
"(Y/N)~! I finally caught you!" Hinata sang, walking over to you. You tried to get up and run but you only fell back to the ground. Hinata crawled over to you with a sadistic smile. "Welcome to the ball, (Y/N)!" You only stared up at him in absolute terror.  
  
"H-Hinata, this isn't like you! Stop it!"  
  
"Oh, but this is like me. You chose Honoka over me, (Y/N)."  
  
"Yes, b-but-"  
  
"I was going to confess to you! But then _**HE**_ had to but in and take you away from me!"  
  
"I-I.. Hinata, I had no idea... I-I'm sorry."   
  
"It doesn't matter now. And this way, you can't run away from me."   
  
Hinata began digging the blade of his katana into your ankle; The pain was almost indescribable. You felt your right foot disconnect from your body, but were too afraid to see what it looked like."Now for the left one~!" Hinata giggled as he forced his katana into your other ankle. Once he was done, he crawled on top of you and softly kissed your tears away. "Hey, (Y/N), did you know that you can live without your arms and legs? But don't worry, Hinata will take care of you for the rest of his life~!" "I-I don't..." You muttered out, not even bothering to get up anymore.   
  
The sky-blue haired male frowned and slightly tilted his head to one side. "What was that, dear (Y/N)?" He asked. You remained silent, thinking about how this angel of a boy could do something so horrible as this. Hinata just shrugged it off and began cutting off your right arm, but was stopped by something in the way. "Oh? What's this? I think I've hit bone~!" He couldn't help but laugh maniacally for a few moments before glaring at you. "You know what's funny, (Y/N)?" Hinata leaned close to you and gently pushed your hair out of your face. "I told you that I came here to meet my princess, but it looks like my princess left me for her knight in shining armor. Besides, this is just a fantasy, (Y/N). You can start all over again and make the right choice." You gasped as Hinata pinned you to the ground with one hand and raised his katana into the air with the other.  
 

"Now die and do it again."


End file.
